Oiran (english)
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: What if Shingen hadn't taken Yukimura under his wing after Masayuki death, and what if it was someone with not so kind intentions ? "He too had become part of the night world. He opened the edges of his scarlet kimono, revealing his finely muscled torso. Every evening was like the precedent since he had been sold. " semi AU DateSana and others
1. Chapter 1

**Athor: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing :main DateSana also some MitsuYuki, IeMitsu and maybe KojuSasu**

**No beta for this chapter, but if someone seriously want to help my pm is open**

**Sengoku Basara is not mine !**

**Oiran**

**Prologue**

Sitting as usual on the steps in the courtyard of the palace, like every day, the child was waiting. Neither the cold breeze rushing through his beautiful but undone clothes, nor the man who now stood before him, a scowl on his face, couldn't move him from his position.

The child was not a mere peasant if one were to judge by the good quality of the simple red kimono he was wearing, of course, he was wearing it wrongly and is obi belt was poorly tied, but it was often the case when children were unruly, it was normal for his age considering he shouldn't be older then ten or twelve year old. It had a rather beautiful face, very slightly round with big hazel and very expressive eyes, although now those weren't expressing anything but disregard. His long hair were a bit dirty but the ponytail resting on his small shoulder seemed silky and free of knots still, except that the locks on his head were cut shorter and were untamable somehow.

After a few minutes of what might be termed has a glancing contest, the man finally asked the question that had tugged him since he saw this little figure prostrated on the steps.

"What are you doing here kid? Don't you know that it is dangerous to hang out in a deserted place, there might be robbers or thieves." he said, forgetting to mention that it was the same idea that he too had visited the remain of the palace.

But the gruff air around the man, his square jaw featuring a two-day beard, his mid-long hair thick and unruly had been loosely tied to the man nape, his second-hand kimono was tattered and even had some holes, couldn't actually hide his true intentions. This man, the little boy thought, either he came to ask for work, because he still had an old sword hanging from his belt, or he was himself a thief. Yet he had that air of profound kindness rooted in his brown eyes. An air that prevented the boy to be really afraid of him.

The child did not move nor change expression when he deigned to speak in front of the stranger who came to disrupt his patient waiting.

"And what about you? What is your reason for coming here? If you come to steal something you should know that the servants took everything that was of value with them when they left , and if you come looking for work, father can't see you because he and my brother are not yet back from the battlefield. " in front of the accusing voice, the man flinched and let out a sort of grunt, displeased to have been caught red-handed by a child, and also that there was nothing of value left, only before he could add anything to his defense, the boy replied, "They have gone to war alongside our lord Takeda Shingen." he clarified with a hint of pride in his voice.

Arching a skeptical eyebrow because he didn't really grasp the whole situation ,the amateur thief leaned up to the boy, scratching his chin with soiled nails .

"Errh, I thought I was at the residence of the Sanada clan, I am wrong?" The man asked. Still, it took several minutes of latency for the boy to tilt his head to the side to question the thief before this one eventually noticed the six coin necklace the boy wore around his neck. This necklace was the pride and symbol of the proud Sanada clan. "Oh, right, I didn't realized you were a member of the clan." the man couldn't help but give him a smile, feeling foolish for himself.

The boy seemed to brighten up. "I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura , second son of Sanada Masayuki!" he introduced himself after raising to bow politely, raising his voice to be heard clearly.

This time the two bushy eyebrows of the man stood up. This kid was not just a member of the clan, he was the son and heir, the son of the clan head... but then what to think about the rumors of complete abandonment of this place that had led him to come to see if he couldn't pick up a few items left behind? Did he was fooled? In no way an important child could be left behind, right? And yet everyone in town said that what remained of the Sanada having survived the last battle had been collected by the lord Takeda Shingen of Kai, it was impossible that the whole town was fooling him...

He was abruptly bought out from his thoughts by the an insistent taping sound on the stone steps. The boy was pouting now, arms crossed over his chest, he tapped his foot to return the wanderer attention to him. Seeing that the man just stared stupidly at him not understanding why he was angry, Yukimura was forced to tell him of his annoyance.

"I told you my name, common courtesy would be that now you tell me yours."

Taken aback by this situation and absolutely not having expected to find such an obstacle on his trip, the man was a little skeptical about what to do, well, nothing prevented to show that he indeed had a minimum education.

"Oh, you can call me Genkai ..." he said, scratching his head, he was reluctant to leave without looking back, something in this story was wrong.

Yukimura settled back on the steps. "So Genkai-dono, are you a samurai or a thief?" he asked, pointing to the sword at the man belt with a nod of his chin, glad to finally have some kind of conversation.

Genkai didn't answer because his brain, which was slightly disturbed until then, hearing the boy question had finally registered the first words that the boy had told him. "You're all alone here? They're all gone?"

Yukimura appeared to be slightly annoyed again. "You weren't listening? I said that father and older brother are at war, the servants left after some time ... father will probably punish them for having forgotten me." he added, eyes shifting to his feet. "And you still haven't answered my question!" he ended, quickly finding a new smile.

So that was a shame, what a story, this little boy had simply been left behind and no one seemed bothered about how he would end up, no one had even bothered to tell him that the last battle that occurred had been a real slaughter...

Genkai could understand that though, it just that he didn't wanted to be the one to tell this adorable looking boy to look that his entire family was decimated to serve a Lord that he may have never met before... That is what could he do about it? He couldn't leave this kid alone here, right? He may be a thief but he wasn't a murderer and who knows the one who would come after him may not be as nice, and who known, the boy could die of hunger before someone else pass bye too .

And that's when he was pondering this that Yukimura belly began to grown his hunger in a terribly embarrassing way.

The little brown covered his belly, his cheeks burning while he tried to justify himself. Genkai stopped him, holding out his hand, he spoke before thinking.

"You must be really hungry, come on, let's get you to eat." poor boy, how long it was since that he was left on his own in this big and empty place.

Yukimura visibly hesitated, first advancing his hand to take Genkai's he ended up holding his back projectively against him. "I can't ... father will return and-" no he promised he would behave and so far he had waited the return of his family members without flinching, even when it was cold or when it rained.

"Look, it was him who sent me to seek you, we need to go to him, okay?" and that was all he found to make the boy move the fastest before night falls.

Yukimura eyes lit up, too trusting, he took the adult hand. "Really? What are we waiting for then." Finally, at last, Yukimura had begun to believe that something had happened to his father, he was more than happy, he missed them all so much.

Well, yes, one thing at a time, and for now Genkai was only thinking of way to ensure that the child has a decent meal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It was when seeing Yukimura swallow greedily and yet trying to keep some semblance of order which fell to his rank the yakitori he could pay him that Genkai noticed the fullness of his own stupidity. It was a fact that no one was looking for the boy, he doesn't feared being punished for kidnapping, but that was not the issue, seeing his almost empty purse after the buy only reminded him too well of that. Genkai was poor.

It was one of those low-ranking samurai who had lost his master during the war and now roamed the roads in search of a new one, but who wants a samurai unable to prevent the death of his master? If there was someone he was far from having found them, he needed money to live and his meager theft and scams were just enough to feed himself.

He could never keep a young nobleman, nor did he could provide a decent life for his own son.

"Genkai-dono, where father his waiting for me? Is it far from here?" asked the boy.

It was the first time that Yukimura ate that kind of skewer, start a conversation might help him to know the one his father had designed to find him and also hide the embarrassment he felt towards his own attitude that he himself thought was unseemly. Earlier he had been convinced that the other was a thief and didn't cared but now that he had confirmation that this one was a swordsman, he had to remain dignified.

The thief winced, he had completely forgotten this detail. Pinching the bridge of his nose he began to think as hard as possible. No way he throws Yukimura to any lord because he had no real evidence that he was indeed the true Sanada heir and with his past as a rogue nobody would surely take his word, no way that he would simply abandons the boy again, he couldn't live with himself after and that granted it wasn't very glorious already...

"You are someone strange." Yukimura chuckled. "You always look lost in your thoughts, father always said that it is the characteristic of the poets." Yukimura had somehow never understood anything about poetry.

The smile and the look that Yukimura was showing him then finished him, this kid ... it was rare to see one this cute and well manered, which he most definitely has the charisma of a noble family, his mother had to be a real beauty. And it gave an idea Genkai, he knew perfectly the place where such beauty was appreciated ... and if his idea proved good Yukimura wouldn't have to worry about having a roof over his head and be well fed as himself wouldn't have to worry about money and would finally able to nurse his own child.

A bitter smile appeared on Genkai face when his decision finalization in his mind. "A poet, you say, I am far from deserving the honor of such a title." He went into the abandoned palace in hope of earning a few coins in finding something for sale, he never could have anticipated that it would be a person ... "Your father isn't very far away. He awaits you in the next town,we need to find a place to sleep for the night and we'll go tomorrow morning first thing." the more he thought about it, the more it seemed the only probable solution ... he didn't deserved the smile that the boy granted him.

That night he found no sleep, because of a supid yet economically idea that pushed him to spend the night in the abandoned Sanada palace. Gloomy and empty, he could almost have sworn that the ancestors of Yukimura who lived in this place knew what he was going to do and came biting at his remaining self-esteem.

Oooooooooooooooooo

During the two-day trip that followed, Yukimura asked no further questions nor complained once, not even when he was hungry, not even when his feet were suffering from walking too long. He preferred not to seek Genkai attention as seemed more and more anxious as the hours of travel accumulated. The boy often wondered how he could help the man to go better when he didn't even know the cause of his anxiety.

Yukimura had several times tried to start a conversation, talking with pleasure about his big brother and the military exploits of his father, at first Genkai smiled a little seemingly appeased and had sometimes answered to the boy incessant chatter with an anecdote or story that had heard during his travels. This had something pleasant finally.

As for the man every step hurt him, every word out of Yukimura mouth reminded him that he was a selfish and cold hearted, but every moment also reminded him that it was his own mistake from the moment he had taken Yukimura out of the Sanada's and it was too late now, he couldn't go back. That why he finally shattered when Yukimura talked about his dreams for the future, his desire to become a war hero like his father, entering the service of a great lord, as he was already practicing hard.

He had yelled at him to keep him quiet and had almost hit Yukimura. The boy, more shocked than scared hadn't spoken to him only to say necessary things after that in spite of the fact that he apologized and has offered to carry the boy on his back for part of the trip.

Yukimura had refused and continued to say nothing accelerating his waling pace, if this barbarian didn't wanted his help, he wouldn't insist, father had always told him to answer idiots with silence.

Then the walls of the fortifications of the city appeared on the horizon of the second afternoon walk. Yukimura doesn't really noticed when Genkai took his hand not to lose him as he was amazed. It was the first time he saw a big city, so many people, so many different houses, so many smells of spices, food and sounds, so many things he didn't know existed until then, any this was a completely new world. A world he had dreamed of discovering whole, a world called the very heart of his young soul.

Yukimura couldn't restrain an exclamation of admiration when he saw over all other roofs, thatch as tiles, the imposing tower of the castle wich was owned by the local lord. How many clans, how many soldiers, man and women could stay in the castle? His house seemed modest beside it. Genkai let him lagg behind a few moments before gently pulling him by the arm, showing his first smile since their argument although it was a very faint one.

"Come one, let's not waste time, we're almost there." he said, don't let me give you hope longer echoed in his mind.

And it was invigorated that Yukimura trotted beside him keeping his hand in his, ignoring the looks passers threw at them when they headed straight to a big and long street that he could see much of the flashy colors painted buildings through a large wooden door left open. It was the whole neighborhood that was in fact surrounded by a high wall to separate it from the rest of the city. If it was here that his father was waiting, Yukimura found the place much foreign.

Two men stood at the door, guards without doubts. They both were dressed in the same faded blue kimono and were busy laughing and joking with a woman more beautiful than Yukimura had ever seen, and that he could tell because he had no real memory of his mother. She wore a large multi-layered kimono fabrics in patterns of dragons and ibis, had lips painted a pure red and her face had so much makeup so that Yukimura couldn't really distinguish the color of her eyes, her black hair were tied in a large bun adorned with many jewels. She grabbed the arm of one of the men as they passed through the door.

"Ah, Genkai, long ago we had seen you here!" suddenly exclaimed one of the guard, pulling Yukimura out of his contemplation.

He glanced at Genkai who didn't even stopped to answer, merely letting out a "humpf" and without even a glance back, he tightened his hand on Yukimura to keep him walking, the boy knew the man was rude, but there ...that was a new level.

The guard seemed to want to argue something but the woman whispered something in his ear which made him start to laugh and giggle. Yukimura soon forgot this sight to focus on the discovery of the rare street.

The gaudy colored walls were those with brands and name moreexotic than the other, the names were preceded by the words 'tea house', though most had their curtains closed and he wondered who could find welcoming a home with bars to a large window overlooking the street. There was some large red paper lantern sometimes hanging between one side of the street to the other. It may be a long time since he hadn't remembered what day it was, but Yukimura was certain that there was no festival this time of year. Still, this time he wasn't as amazed but his face was grinning flinched, he didn't like this place at all, and the fact that he had crossed by some questionable looking men was only reinforcing his negative opinion.

Genkai stopped his hasty march to a tea house more discreet than the rest, sandwiched between two larger, the front in purple cloth fluttered in the wind while Genkai hesitated to enter, squeezing Yukimura hand in his, this time it was indeed the point of no return. He lifted the front and stepped inside with Yukimura behind him.

First he prevented him to clearly see the lobby and all Yukimura could see was a wooden desk next to the door on which rested a vase and an inkpot with a record, of what, Yukimura was too small to see. Genkai then pushed him inside, the lobby was huge with a staircase leading to the first floor and on the wall opposite their was a door probably leading to the receptions rooms, there were a few wooden benches and a basic decor but what caught Yukimura attention the most was at the bottom of the room, plenty of light was provided by a double door overlooking a Japanese garden, he could hear water flowing and birdsong.

"It will not be very long."

Genkai made him sit on a bench and while Yukimura watched the garden, holding his urgent desire to go running in, he went to the counter and pulled a string which ringinged a bell. Very soon the after, an old man no higher than Yukimura came out from behind a door hidden by a curtain behind the counter. First he frowned seeing Yukimura then smiled behind his white mustache after seeing the man.

"Genkai my friend, it's been a long time, what brings you here? How are your wife and son?"

Hearing this Yukimura turned his attention back to the two individuals, he didn't know that Genkai was married, his astonishment was showing in his eyes, waiting instructions from the adults. Genkai looked at Yukimura for some time as if he was struggling internally, so that the old man eventually followed his gaze and watched child too.

He needed a bath after two days of travel and it needed very keen eye to see what lay underneath, yet the old man understood what truly brought Genkai in his establishment, he could see a good deal when he saw one and there was no way he would let that one go.

"What a cute and well-behaved child. Wanna talk about it in the back room?" he said to Genkai.

"I think so too. Yukimura stay here, right ?" Genkai said going behind the counter.

The little one nodded at the moment when the old mansaid in a voice damaged by years, "Yukimura, what an adorable name." before disappearing behind the counter too.

Yukimura waited patiently, he began to get used to that after all, and who knows may be that the two were actually gone to make his father know of his arrival. He lost himself in the peaceful water runoff again, tired by the journey , he was about to fall asleep.

This was why he was startled so much he almost jumped from his seat when the rustle of fabric Genkai made when came out of the back room awoke him. He hadn't expected the man to go straight toward the door leading out without even sparing him a glance, a heavy looking bag in hand. It was only to shake hands with the old man that he turned.

"Thanks again, and see you soon, you'll see he'll make more than one blush when he grows up."

"Oh, I believe it, he might already please some even without training, I'm sure of it."

Genkai slightly scowled at that, but turned to leave nonetheless, Yukimura really didn't understand anything of their conversation.

"Genkai-dono! Father, when would he comes?" Yukimura shouted , troubled by the situation.

Genkai froze and his shoulders stiffened, he could very much turn around and go without turning back, leaving the old man to deal with the rest, but now, he knew he owned at least that to Yukimura, he should stop there his lies and selfishness , the boy should know the truth ... and then if he hated him for that ... it was better for him.

With a heavy step, Genkai came back to crouch at the child height. "Listen to me Yukimura, I lied, nor your father nor anyone else will come and get you." Yukimura took a step back and Genkai grabbed his shoulder to make him look in his eyes "They all died and left you behind, if your servants have been idiots enough to do nothing about you, I found you an utility, the more you'll be safe here."

"You're lying!" Yukimura suddenly shouted trying to escape from the man grasp.

Genkai shook him slightly to return his attention to him. "For the first time since I found you I say the truth, you see that." He pointed to the bag in his hand making a metallic noise when he shook it. "You may not be aware were we are here, but you must understand that I sold you, you'll do whatever the old man say now. You belong to him " he straightened up and released the little boy who was too stunned to respond. "If you don't, the punishment could be worse …"

Yukimura shook his head, that wasn't true, it couldn't be happening, after all the road they had traveled together, sharing meals, camps, a few laughs, he had trusted him ... how could this man had lied to him for so long ?

"You ... you ..." shaking with sobs he didn't even had the strength to shred real tears. And when Genkai was preparing once again to cross the door. "I hate you, you're a monster ! I'll kill you! I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this ..." he ran after him as best he could, hammering over the man back with his small fists still repeating. "I hate you! ..."

"As you wish, maybe like that you'll be out of here faster, come and kill me. Don't despair, who knows maybe someone will get out of here before that ... maybe even I'll come back for you." his only consolation was that he now could afford to save his own boy from disease, and he will give him everything he could never offer to Yukimura ... and he promised himself he would do anything for his last words to not be lies too.

And when Genkai disappeared, Yukimura fell to his knees, exhausted and he wept openly. He didn't cried when his relatives had gone to war, he didn't cried when the last servant left without a word ...

The old man put his hands on each of his shoulders. "Come, come, samurai do not cry, you will scare the customers away." Yukimura turned to him, glare full of murder and hate toward the old man who met him viciously with his almost blind left eye The man who bought innocent children. "We will make you the most requested and famous Oiran that this city has ever known, you'll see."

Ooooooooooo

At night, the area completely changed face and the bright lights prevented him to distinguish the starlight, the laughters, the women of little virtue and drunk and noisy men he watched from his window, he had been there long accustomed to them. He too had become part of the night world.

As long as he could, through the window of his room, see that crescent moon smiling at him, as long as his dreams of freedom weren't extinguished, as long he wasn't extinguished, Yukimura kept hope. One day he'll behold this star away from this walls. One day he'll restore the glory of the name of Sanada clan.

The door of his room slid open, he didn't turned to greet the newcomer knowing full well what was coming next.

"Yuki, your customer is waiting." said the accustomed voice of Yukimura follower.

Then with a sigh, the handsome young man that Yukimura had became rose after a final goodbye to his friend the moon. He opened the edges of his scarlet kimono, revealing his finely muscled torso. Every evening was like the precedent since he had been sold.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

TBC

So...I'm dead tired but happy. What about this story, do you like it ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing :main DateSana also some MitsuYuki, IeMitsu and maybe KojuSasu**

**Still looking for a beta, I try my best but it can't be perfect as English isn't my first language so please bear with me and enjoy the story**

**Oiran**

**Chapter 1**

His neatly tied long light brown hair,that now were long to the point of coming to tickle the small of his back, waved to the rhythm of his slow steps while Yukimura walked down the long dim lit corridor. His fingers tightened on the tray he held between his hand when he saw the doors painted with landscapes that closed the large room in which he received his guests. The young man was still receiving guests in a room other than his own bedroom, it was his way of forgetting, to forget even for a short time the way he was repaying a debt that wasn't even his ... and it had been like that for nearly ten years.

Before opening the door, he sketched a glance at his silent follower, brown flecked with gold eyes grew compassionate, he reached out to Yukimura pretending to want to give him something discretely. Yukimura shook his head negatively.

"Not tonight, Sasuke it's a new client ... and we have only a few left ..." He murmured darkly, touching the necklace he always wore since his childhood with his fingertips.

Sasuke lowered his head painfully, putting back in his pocket the little relief that he wanted to offer his master. He tucked back in his green headband the few strands of autumn colored hair falling into his eyes.

"As you wish Yuki, I planned an expedition to town to buy new ingredients ..." Yukimura stiffened slightly, it meant he would be alone for at least several days, "Anyway, if you need me, I'm not far, let me know if this client doesn't suit you."

Yukimura nodded this time, he soon found a semblance of a smile, his follower was here the most precious friend he had, it was nice to know that he was always there for him.

Sasuke was older than Yukimura but only a few years, he was thinner and less naturally muscular than the brown haired , yet more flexible and agile, his eyes were more piercing and his bushy hair stopping at his nape had the color of maple leaves in autumn, his often mocking face was decorated with three green lines painted on each cheek and one barring his nose, nobody had ever seen him without his paintings and with time even Yukimura stopped to ask what it was for.

Together they faced the harshness of world of the night, those who obliged and forced, became objects. It was somehow because of Sasuke that Yukimura was able to keep his pride as a person, because he knew that he at least regarded him as a human being and wasn't caring about the rest. It was only with Sasuke that he found a little bit of the childhood that he had been deprived of.

The follower hid in the shadows when Yukimura decided it was time to slide the doors open. He always took his time, opening enough to pass but didn't look at his guest when he put the tray in front of him and knelt, bowing respectfully.

"My name is Yuki, I'll be your host for this evening." he said mechanically as he had been taught. "I hope to meet your expectations." He added, finally rising his head.

Yukimura was first taken aback and did not manage to hide expression of astonishment when he saw his client.

For all the evening spent by gazing at the moon, it looked like the man who stood before him could have been her child. He was young, younger than Yukimura, and customer younger than him was rare enough to notice. Its translucent skin was not marred by age, while his hair was the color of the ermine fur in the winter, he had short hair styled in a single lock joining on his nose giving his face a shape resembling somewhat of an eagle one. He wore a purple kimono over another light one of a white layer, decorated with a mon that Yukimura had never seen.

The olive-green eyes he had for a moment landed on him before the man suddenly looks away to return his gaze on a calligraphy adorning the wall, the kanji that was painted there meant 'serenity'. Yukimura was at first alarmed to have been caught staring at him, only he could have sworn he saw him blush. This effect was to give him an amused smile that he had to hid his sleeve as best he could when he approached, this time putting the tray on the small varnished wood round table before which the young man was sitting. Yukimura thought that this evening could be one of the few that differed from the others after all.

"Forgive me if I offended you." He said, turning his gaze on the young man, once again noticing that he now preferred watching his hands resting on his knees .

For some reason which made Yukimura curious, his host was nervous, it was up to Yukimura to do his 'work' and to ensure that he will spend a pleasant evening, and seeing with the way he clenched and relaxed his hands this wouldn't be an easy task.

"Do you prefer that I serve you tea, or maybe Sake? Since this is our first meeting, I don't know your preferences yet." Yukimura asked to start a necessary icebreaker conversation. "

"Tea." replied the young man after a few long seconds.

Yukimura genuinely smiled , he didn't know why, but hearing the sound of his voice had made him happy, it was as if succeed in making him speak was a small victory in itself. So busily preparing tea, Yukimura rose to go get the ingredients. The room in which he received his guests was the largest, most furnished and decorated which this small brothels housed, and the biggest advantage was that it was open to a small terrace overlooking the garden and not the street . No matter how Yukimura and other the Oiran had brought money to the old man as they like to call the owner, he hadn't so far moved to a more modern and larger facility, just to keep the Japanese garden that his wife had put so much love to create. It was one of the rare things Yukimura appreciated in this man.

He pushed a screen painted with bamboo motifs to access a small cabinet of the same wood as the table, he pulled out from a drawer a ceramic, a brush and a box of tea leaves and thus, feeling the other stare on him he performed the tea ceremony with precise and careful movements that proved his ability to serve guests of the highest ranks, under the other intense look of disbelief. He had been made aware of the beauty and the talent of the Oiran, just that nobody had bothered necessary to made him know that he would be so cultivated, the man could only be amazed. Yukimura smiled inwardly.

"This is your first visit to a red light district, is not it?". Yukimura said, placing the finished tea on the table.

The young man glared at him, but Yukimura wasn't perturbed because the young man reaction had only confirmed his first impression, he sat down next to him confident that his lack of experience would prevent him not to throw himself at him like an animal.

"This is all so stupid." said the young man abruptly rising from his sitting position. He headed straight for the door.

Yukimura hadn't expected this, not when he had begun to work his charms, but he was determined not to let go of a probable friendly company. There was so little of that kind. Moreover, if his client were to go out this fast, he could be punished and that was the last thing he wanted, the sole idea of this gave him an unpleasant shudder.

"Why leaving so fast ? I don't even know your name and the reason that brings you here. Stay at least to drink your tea?" Yukimura said, trying to pin the other interest, determined to make him stay, he adjusted his kimono. It was obvious now that the young man hadn't come just because he was interested in doing it, so no more reason to embarrass him more.

The other paused, then sighed. "Ishida Mitsunari." He spoke, returning with slow step towards Yukimura. Mitsunari almost resented to be weak against the puppy dog eyes Yukimura had made at him ... he remained him more and more of 'him'... but he also found himself intrigued by these big brown eyes and though a little conversation couldn't be harming.

Yukimura was increasingly surprised with this interesting young man, it was the first time a client gave him his true full name but he preferred not to scare him by making him noting it, few lords wanting to be known as virtuous didn't liked to be common knowledge that they attended this kind of establishment, it was customary to use an assumed name, it was the same for the courtiers. There was only Sasuke, he and the old tenant who knew Yukimura real name.

"Ishida-dono, you know, my role is also to lend you an ear if you wish. Which is delivered within those walls will not leave this place." and Yukimura truly knew many secrets, men liked to confide on the pillow more than they liked to let on.

Mitsunari tasted the tea. He had returned to sit because he wasn't a man to give up halfway, yet he also had to admit that he was curious about what he had seen since he walked through the doors of the red light district, it made sense to him that he had before him someone worthy to answer his questions.

"Why are you so different from all other courtesans who practically flows over you when you enter the grounds of the neighborhood?" If he had had his sword in hand, he would without doubt have sliced a few of these brazen women to teach them a lesson, if it wasn't that he had been offended by seeing those exposing themselves behind bars.

Yukimura hadn't expected a question about his person in the first place, he realized that Mitsunari was just trying to avoid the real issue, one doesn't need to be sharp to understand that he was trying to gauge if he could trust Yukimura .

"Were you ever informed of the code that apply here? There are eight different Oiran classes , those who run the streets are of the lower class, I am fortunate to have attained the rank of Tayu, the highest possible rank in the world of the night, we get the best educations, I can write, read, play music, dance, sing ... it isn't really my strong point but I can sing only Tayu are able to entertain the most hard to please gentlemen, we are a few and we don't go out on the streets. You are lucky, in a way because I usually don't meet my clients alone only at the third appointment but my owner heavily insisted that I see you and-"

Mitsunari coughed, suddenly choking on his tea, shocked by the incessant flow of words that seemed to have wanted out of Yukimura mouth , fortunately this one had stopped coming to help him by lightly tapping on his back, taking his breath, he stiffened at the contact. That boy ... he couldn't believe that such a person could exist here.

"Easy, there, there, take a breath."

"I ... I was expecting a simple answer ! Not a whole lesson!" Mitsunari growled out, regaining his breath.

Yukimura walked away from him, ashamed. "I must apologize again," he said, bowing. "I let myself go, I don't have the habit that someone allows me to talk about myself." Yukimura had always struggled to curb his enthusiasm once it was launched, and that was why he was limited to small talk with others customers

Mitsunari nodded, the corner of his lip subtly turning up for a fraction of a second. "It's nothing, just try to keep your answers specific and short for now on." he said that with no real threat in his voice that helped Yukimura find back the relaxation that he had so far.

He opened the round box made of bamboo that was on the tray and presented some smoldering manjus to Mitsunari. "There's pork and beef." he asserted, but even though the youngest glanced at the dish with interest, he didn't touch it, preferring to look back at the calligraphy adorning the room.

Tilting head to the side, Yukimura could only wonder why the other was quiet again, he had an idea. "So, I replied to your questions,now it's your turn to answer one of mine."

This had to work because the lunar boy turned his attention back toward him, his hand briefly passing over a manju before going for the ceramics containing his tea. "Ask me a question then." he replied without concession.

And the young Oiran seemed more than happy, his beaming face confused Mitsunari who had some difficulty staying expressionless.

The older of the two took a while to think, he didn't really know what kind of questions he could ask the other without taking the risk of offending him, this young man had appeared to him kind of susceptible until then, maybe if impelled him to talk to about him, he would make him more confident ... "I would like to know your occupation, are you a trader, a samurai maybe?" Yukimura particularly appreciated epic stories, though overrated, which he had heard.

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at this question, wasn't it obvious? "I am a humble samurai at the service of Lord Hideyoshi, one of the generals he can count among his most faithful servants." this time it was he who added details to his answer but he realized it soon enough to stop himself for saying unnecessary things.

"Tell me about him." Yukimura said, showing interest by getting closer .

Not paying attention to the fact that he had forgotten that it was his turn to ask a question, the young samurai went on with a nascent smile on his lips. "He is the greatest of the lord, powerful, just and right, exactly what the countries need, and it is my honor to serve and accompany him on the battlefield and very soon to the throne, I wouldn't hesitate to kill all his enemies for that, I believe in his cause. Now he is surrounded by the best but beware he who will plotting behind his back as I watch, "

"There's nothing I hate more than traitors." Yukimura let escape, realizing long after he had spoken at the same time as Mitsunari, his words had brought up bad childhood memories.

He straightened up, expecting a new reprimand seeing Mitsunari rise once more. "Ishida-dono ..." he began, not knowing what to do anymore.

This time Mitsunari turned to him, smirking, "It's getting late Yuki, it was a pleasant evening, I would visit you again soon."

Yukimura was quick to recover and join to accompany him to the door. "It'll be with pleasure Ishida-dono, when can I expect to see you again?" he tacitly implied by his words that he accepted Mitsunari as a regular customer, it was both a privilege for him and Mitsunari.

"Tomorrow night." Mitsunari replied directly, he still needed some time to address the real issue that had led him to Yukimura, but he must do it quickly even if it was somewhat embarrassing for him.

The oldest of the two welcomed this perspective, having Mitsunari as host meant that for once he could be himself with a client. He bowed and smiled while a servant and an worker of the tea house came to accompany Mitsunari toward the exit.

"Yare, yare, it seemed he was an important someone ..." Sasuke said coming out of the shadows.

"He seems even weirder than you, that's probably why I enjoy is company." Yukimura said jokingly voluntarily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, while the red light district was still numb with sleep after another night of debauchery, the sun of promising day beginning to warm the air. Yukimura as always was the first Oiran of the house to be up, morning person and too energetic to remain still, he was in a particularly good mood today. He was dressed in kimono of darker than the one he wore at night, a discreet maple leaf pattern was unfolding itself on the left sleeve and above he wore a hakama of coal color. His hair were as always tied in a loose ponytail and he always did his best to make his pendant visible by everyone.

He descended the stairs four at a time which brought him from to the floor where the rooms were to the lobby that didn't have changed in ten years if it wasn't for the colors of the institution that now indicated that it housed a Tayu and both male and female prostitutes. Obviously, the higher rank of Yukimura forbade him to mix with other residents of the facility too much, it was simply prohibited by the laws of the red light district, the things that were the heart of his teaching were like treasures that are passed from master to student.

Yukimura smiled even more after finding that it wasn't the old owner behind the counter but only his wife, a little old lady with still very sharp eyes, her braided white hair fell on her shoulder, she was taller than her husband although she walked hunched over a cane, much softer as well, so that Yukimura liked her pretty much, she never failed to slip him a treat or some sweets when her husband's back was turned, some time ago when she could she sometimes came up to the first floor to see how he felt after receiving a client and Yukimura knew she was doing that with all the others too, as if they were her own children.

Of course the old couple had a real son who was helping to keep the 'shop' but the two elder seemed not ready to give up the shop.

"Hi Grandma!" the young man said, leaning over the counter to greet her.

"Hello Yuki, you're up early today, even for you this is unusual." she said,patting him on the head.

"Sasuke and I have an appointment at the tailor, he'll make me a new kimono."

"Oooh, this is why you're so excited, you'll finally get your colors hum. It's about time, it's been a while since you've been made Tayu." affirmed the granny's perky voice.

"I was finally able to save enough for that not to be the boss to pay." he stated, proud of himself, holding back to not calling him the old man in front of her when he always called the owner like that. He was so proud. "Is Sasuke already up?" he finally asked.

The grandmother nodded. "He went to feed the koi." Sasuke was a good hard-working, she had never regretted how she had insisted that her husband agrees to use the boy as a handyman. After receiving a quick thank you, she looked as Yukimura disappeared in the garden. "Ahh, youth."

"Sasuke!" Yukimura called him after seeing him at the other end of the garden. The young man barely had time to shake his head as the other already rushed to meet him.

"Don't cry so loudly, the other are still sleeping." he claimed, throwing a handful of pellets at the colorful fish that were moving in the basin.

But Yukimura ignored his remark, his gaze fixated on a large cork oak that hid the walls bounding the property. "You remember," he finished by saying. "This is where we met for the first time."

Sasuke could only make a smile full of sadness. This memory was both painful and happy for Yukimura like Sasuke. That happened on a full moon, Yukimura was still a young pre-teen, he tried his best to hide from a too violent client, but he had reached the bottom of the garden and with it the end of hope, he could hear behind the calls of those who were after him. He startled when he heard heavy breathing, and then was about to run again when he a teenager leaning painfully against the tree trunk, his hands covered in blood as oscillated between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Yukimura had controlled his fear at that time, and judging from what he wore, this boy was an assassin, a ninja and the injuries he had showed that he probably was returning from a mission. Yukimura had talked to him to keep him awake the time for the tenant and the workers that were after Yukimura to find him.

It would have been customary for the ninja to be handed over to the guards who would probably have left him to die in a cell so Yukimura had begged, pleaded so much and so strongly for the young adolescent to be taken care of here, he even promised that he would return without making a fuss with the customer who had beaten him, that it even reached the heart of the old tenant who had already shunned away the unwanted customer after seeing Yukimura swollen face, even he didn't wanted his establishment to be 'one of those'.

And Sasuke had been saved because of Yukimura, though it was even before, when he saw him for the first time in the darkness that he had known, he had known that Yukimura was the right one. This child was the master he sought, the first search of all ninja. Since he cared for the boy as if he was his own blood ans flesh, he had repeatedly offered Yukimura a way out of this nightmare, but even today Yukimura refused to go away with him for whatever reason he didn't know of, as if he was waiting for something else ... but at least he offered the respite and the rest he could to the young man.

"How long had it been already? Five, six years?" Sasuke eventually answered.

Yukimura just shrugged, he hadn't really counted, counting the days and years going by merely reinforced his despair. "I think we should go, I want to take my time to choose my kimono."

"Yare, yare." Sasuke groaned seeing Yukimura run in the other direction as eagerly as when he had came toward him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was laughing and joking about the pattern chosen by Yukimura and the time he had took to choose a color to finally take the usual red that the two young men went out from the appointed tailor of Oiran from this red light district, the fabric ordered and the measurement taken. It was already noon and because of the sun the shadows were reduced to a minimum, making the neighborhood almost seemingly friendly.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a gurgling sound from Yukimura belly that he tried to hide with nonchalance, as if nothing happened. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe I can invite you to eat something? It will not be wrong if the old one doesn't learn of it, what about some dango ?"

Judging by the expression of want and the drool that threatened to escape Yukimura lip corner, yes dango sounded like a great idea .It wasn't every day that Yukimura received such an invitation, and it was probably the first time he would eat his favorite dish outside of the brothel.

"Okay for dangos then." Sasuke was contaminated by Yukimura mood.

Because even in the red light district it was needed to eat, there were few restaurants that offered real meals, unlike the tea house that offered only snacks and finger-food to accompany their services. Sasuke knew exactly which on would perfectly please Yukimura.

"Help me, somebody!"

Cries attracted their attention, followed by petty laughs, there was, more up the street a group of men who had surrounded a girl and was bulling her, they shoved her violently by passing her from one to the other while she was crying for help. Except that some passers continued their way not even looking in their direction.

Sasuke did not fail to notice Yukimura balled fists and tightened jaw when they saw that the men tried to attract the girl in an back alley, he held the Oiran arm. "Let the guard take care of that, it isn't our business."

Yukimura turned to him a look both cold and hot at the same time, Sasuke knew that look and he knew better than to do something to prevent his master to interfere.

"You know very well that the guards never care for the residents. It's this poor girl who would eventually be punished at the end," he replied, already striding toward the group. Sasuke rubbed his temples but followed anyway.

"Hey you!" Yukimura called out. "With all the courtesans that live here, you take a girl who aren't even one of them? I rarely get to see jerks like you." he teased.

And it worked, because the one who was apparently the leader, a man with a disheveled kimono and his hair done in mage style, dropped the girl to come stand in front of Yukimura.

"Oh look, a kitten who draw his claw out for a whore ! Ah, you aren't half bad either, maybe you want to take her place?" The five other guys laughed at what apparently was the joke of the century.

Sasuke helped the girl to stand up when Yukimura called out. "Bring her at her home Sasuke, It won't take a long time." Sasuke frowned but still helped the girl to pick up the goods she had dropped. He looked out of the corner of his eye the six men who now encircled Yukimura ... it wouldn't be pretty, But for who, he was not sure. It was in moments like this he regretted yielding to Yukimura complaints and having taught him the basics of hand-to-hand fighting. He didn't want to leave, but an order was an order.

"Pathetic men as you can't expect to do anything other than goats." Yukimura continued, the ferocity of a tiger taking birth in his hazel eyes.

The man with the mage hairstyle spat on his feet and Yukimura broke, he had at first tried to get them to leave but now his blood was boiling too much in his veins. His forehead powerfully came hitting the man nose. This one put one knee and growled, holding his bloodied nose.

"Asshole!"

"Hey!"

"Catch him!" the others let out.

They wasted no time and a first one sent his fist on Yukimura cheek, causing him to step back under the force of the impact, he wiped the blood that flowed from the corner of his lips, now there was nothing which could restrain him. His knee came into contact with the stomach of the man who had struck him and he turned quickly to deal a blow to the one who tried to grab him, another managed to his kimono and tore his sleeve when Yukimura sent him flying against a wall with a kick.

His movements, his blocking, his responses were marked by a kind of fluidity, it looked like he was dancing, fire in his eyes as he left no respite for his opponents. For every blow he received, ten were given with strength and ferocity, the boss wasn't slow to crawl as far as possible while watching his men continue to be slaughtered, it was a tiger he saw and not a young man, it was a red devil with fiery eyes. He doesn't think when he pulled a knife he had hidden in his clothes, his hands trembling with fear, he had to do something before being devoured.

He waited for an opening. At the moment Yukimura knocked out the last standing man with an elbow in the throat, he struck from behind with all his strength,but the knife ready to tear Yukimura back stopped dead and the man screamed in pain covering the sound of his arm broking when the hand that had grabbed him twisted the limb in an abnormal direction. The knife fell to the ground in a clang and the man followed, his eyes up-turned and foam coming out of his mouth.

Someone cheered and gave a "Well done Masamune!"

Yukimura ignored it, at that moment he could only see the man who had stopped the fatal blow, without realizing he was staring mouth agape. The man was beautiful, probably the same age as Yukimura though he looked older, he had dark brown hair that framed his face perfectly with high cheekbones and pale skin just in the right tone, square shoulders on which rested a simple dark blue haori, a mysterious side that gave a black leather eye-patch concealing his right eye ... the left, his left eye ended to completely captive Yukimura. It was a metallic blue-gray eye in witch a storm seemed to have been trapped, Yukimura could see so much in this eye and so little at the same time.

"Over here!" Shouted a man, bringing three armed guards behind him.

"**Shit**!" Masamune growled out.

Suddenly clutching Yukimura arm, he didn't give him the time to understand that he was running, attracting the young Oiran with him. Yukimura tried to get rid of his clutch, in vain, the iron grip the other exercised over him was terrible, yet it was a ghost of smile that Yukimura saw on the on the stranger lips, he really seemed to enjoy escaping the guards. Suddenly he pushed Yukimura in an alley, slammed against a wall and put a hand over his mouth. So close Yukimura was intoxicated by the scent that emerged from this strange man, an oil and leather scent , but also very subtle jasmine scent like the incense used in most of the brothels.

It took a few minutes to see the guard who was pursuing them without passing them without noticing their hideout. Once certain that they weren't followed anymore, Masamune released Yukimura mouth.

The young Oiran pushed away this young man who had been close to him for too long for his taste. "What was that for?" Yukimura was slightly angry, catching his breath.

"We couldn't have this discussion if they had taken us. **You see**?" Masamune replied with all the peacefulness of the world.

"A discussion ? Oh, maybe you want a thank you for earlier?" Yukimura tried.

Masamune didn't answered and again disconcerted Yukimura by hurriedly seizing his necklace pulling him against him, he felt warmth rising in him when their faces were mere inches from each other.

"This thing here isn't just for show, **right**?" Masamune asked.

"Uh?" Yukimura was confused embarrassed by this strange man and by their sudden proximity.

"You know how to fight, don't say otherwise I saw you, what's your name?" he finally released Yukimura six coin, glaring at him in wait of his answer.

"Sanada Yukimura." he couldn't help but to reveal, suddenly covering his traitor mouth with his hand, he didn't know why but thinking about it, the idea of that the handsome young man knowing he was nothing more than a male prostitute displeased him greatly, it gave him a knot in the stomach. Maybe it wasn't for the worse that he gave him is real name.

"Very well Sanada Yukimura, I am Date Masamune and you're going to duel against me tomorrow."

"Huh, what? That's impossible, I can't lea-"

"You have no choice, I'll be waiting at the entrance at the same hour tomorrow and if you don't show up, I'll personally find you even if I have reduce this place to ashes to do it, **understand**?" the electric gaze that Masamune threw at him wasn't really giving room to argue. Still Yukimura answered with an uncertain nod of his head, intimidated, fascinated even. "**Excellent**, the terms of the duel will be settled there." Masamune took a step to the side, wanting Yukimura to understand that he had no reason to detain him anymore, well for now at least. Since the time Masamune was looking for someone worthwhile to fight, there was no way he was letting go of one he thought worthy of his time.

"Um," Yukimura was hesitant.

"**Huh**?" Masamune said, crossing his arms over his chest, the blue kimono he wore was only enlightening the soft pallor of his skin, Yukimura found.

"You don't want thanks?"

"I don't need anything else." Masamune said, frowning, now that the tension had fallen, the situation was becoming embarrassing for them.

This time it was Yukimura crossing the space between them, he was slightly smaller than Masamune by four or five inches, it wasn't difficult for him, despite his obvious hesitation, to come gently placing his lips on Masamune's in a brief and gentle pressure.

"This is how we thank here." Not wanting the other to see him blushing like a virgin, he hastily left the alley without a backward glance.

A long minute passed before Masamune touched his lips casually. "Sanada Yukimura, I'll remember that name."

Yukimura didn't know how but he managed to return to the tea house that was his home, Sasuke was waiting outside the door, worried, he rushed to Yukimura before this one stumbled and let himself fall on his knee to the ground . "Yuki? Are you okay, you're hurt."

The young man grabbed his kimono where the fabric covered his heart, his knuckles whitened under his squeezing, not raising his head to meet his incredulous friend gaze.

"My heart ... it beats ... it beats so hard ..."

TBC

Xiao : you know I love you too ^^, thank for your never ending support.

panna acida : Thank you, I hope you'll like the rest

Kaien-Aerknard : Well, you sure are enthusiast, I like it, thank you too and sorry for my bad English, still trying to progress with that.

kirisato : C'est gentil de proposer mais mon mauvais français j'en fait une affaire personnelle, bon même si ça fait un petit moment que je ne progresse plus trop la dessus...herr, thank for your review anyway, sure it's hard to write in French and in English at the same time, but like that I can share with everyone.

azab : Here come the new chapter thank for waiting and sorry I was so long.

JustAReader : I know I'm very mean to him, but I like comforting him in the best ways so he had to suffer first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing :main DateSana also some MitsuYuki, IeMitsu and maybe KojuSasu**

**Still looking for a beta, I try my best but it can't be perfect as English isn't my first language so please bear with me and enjoy the story**

**Oiran**

**Chapter 2**

Mitsunari let his gaze linger more than he wanted to on the young Oiran who was currently hosting him. He knew the young man only since a few hours and yet, the samurai could already tell there was something wrong with Yukimura behavior.

It was only subtle, a slight change of posture, a false move quickly hidden up in the tea preparation , an indistinct glow in the brown haired eyes. For anyone else it would probably have remain hidden but for a trained eye like his, whenever he perceived something was wrong, he couldn't help but felt his eyebrow twitch

"If you are feeling unwell you should let me know, I'll came back another time."

Yukimura hand trembled almost imperceptibly. However he decided not to answer Mitsunari before filling his tea cup on the table and having sat down in front of him, holding the prying eyes of the white haired young man.

"I am all right Ishida-dono. This... This is not something you should worry about." He replied, but Mitsunari stared at him.

"Don't you had promised to be honest? If I ask you a question you can't lie, right? So be it, I use my question for you to say what is troubling you." he growled out.

Yukimura was almost intimidated by the ominous aura suddenly emanating from the young man, forgetting that he was a customer, he stared coldly at him in turn, he'll not accept any threat ... but that wasn't it. He knew in his heart that what really angered Mitsunari was the lie he had said no matter how small it was. He sighed, feeling the tense air ease around him as his fingers unconsciously came playing with his necklace.

"You shouldn't have to be bothered with my problems." Yukimura can't manage to look in his host eyes, he looked down, displaying a sad smile.

"I insist." Mitsunari said, before resuming to his impassive air.

Mitsunari had thought the first time he came to visit Yukimura that he was simply wasting precious time that could have been used to serve his Lord instead, although he knew, he felt in his heart that it wasn't all in vain, otherwise why would he took the trouble to came back again? No doubt the company and conversations Yukimura offered brought him something he couldn't yet understand, and still the attitude of the young Oiran began to seriously irritate him, almost pushing him to revise his judgment.

Sighing again, Yukimura opened his mouth once, searching for words, reluctant to disturb his client with his boring story. Then the first words came .

"I met this man today." Yukimura began.

Saying this, he raised his eyes to his host and paused for a time as if seeking Mitsunari approval, but if he asked, then he wouldn't be a bother to hear the whole story , right? Even so, Yukimura was careful to specify the details of his meeting, Mitsunari arched a white eyebrow to make him continue, showing he had his full attention.

"He was so strange ... I don't know what to think of him, he want us to meet again, but I don't know if I feel like it ... he confuse me, I think." Saying that, his hand left his necklace to come sneak over his lips.

Mitsunari eyes narrowed and he balled his fists while listening to Yukimura. It was so familiar to him, he knew it all too well. This was what motivated him to talk about himself, to finally say what he wanted from Yukimura, which above all else fanned the long haired man curiosity. "So, it is that rascal that bother you?"

Yukimura nodded sheepishly, he continued on, "In addition, he shamefully threatened to raze the neighborhood if I wouldn't come, we can't trust this kind of man. And somehow I know that he is would be capable to ... even if deep down I'm sure he wouldn't do it ... " there was a kind of warmth in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes that did not escape Mitsunari.

"I do understand you too well." Mitsunari finally interrupted, his voice low and angry. Could Yukimura be of any help after all ?

Yukimura didn't give him time to clear is thought, and finally with his head down and eyes hidden in his hair, he apologized, "Excuse me, I'm a really bad host tonight."

Taking the lead before Mitsunari has once again the idea of going away, Yukimura took his hand. "But talking to you had relieved my conscience Ishida-dono, now I'm ready to devote myself to you."

His gesture made Mitsunari freeze who stiffened like a board,the black and murderous aura from earlier began to surface again, he breathed again only when Yukimura quickly realized he couldn't bear the touch, withdrawing his hand he smiled. Suspecting that any comment would only worsen the situation, Yukimura waited presenting some pastries to his host. Mitsunari regained a semblance of calm and looked at the small treats with a scowl. Once again since the beginning of the evening, Yukimura mentally bit his fingers, few guests were of pleasant company, just as there were few guests this hard to please.

"You didn't touch the Manjus last night, I thought this would suit you more. It is always pleasant to talk on a full stomach."

"I'm not hungry." Mitsunari justified as simply as the world.

This time silence passed between the two. Mitsunari always seemed on the verge of exploding and Yukimura was tired, he had enough to handle the handle the young man mood swing. The memory of Masamune had haunted him all day long, he didn't understand the heat that rose to him whenever the blue color the only eye the brunet had came in his mind.

He couldn't say anything about what happened to Sasuke and more when he had asked his friend if he could go to town alone tomorrow, the ninja had only shook his head, reminding him that here he didn't have the power to make this decision. Yukimura bit his lip. How much he even wanted to see Masamune, he still doesn't know if he could, he knew it would be hard to get a pass to leave the confines of the area that held him prisoner ... especially after that he had tried to escape several times when he was younger, who would trust him again?

"You are still thinking of him?" Mitsunari cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

Yukimura ran a hand over his face and sighed for the umpteenth time, he didn't meet Mitsunari gaze as he spoke, "Can you forgive me ... in fact I really think you should come back another day."

"No." Mitsunari cut sharply.

This made Yukimura jump slightly, already on edge, he raised his eyes to Mitsunari. Yet despite his harsh tone, the young man two green eyes had nothing threatening in them, on the contrary, there the Oiran though he saw compassion. Realizing that he had startled the brown haired, the young man tried to explain himself trying to regain some semblance of calm in his voice.

"If I leave now, I'm afraid I won't be able to came back, I hate to waste my time, I would never come meet you if I hadn't been ordered to." The corners of his mouth sagged down slightly at this idea.

"Would you be willing to tell me the reason for your visit?" Yukimura visibly relaxed, his attention and curiosity finally fully drawn toward Mitsunari.

The young man growled. "I think ... no, I'm sure talking to you about it might be helpful to the both of us."

"Well, if I hear your reason, I can only do my best to help you find a solution, otherwise I don't see how I could be useful other than for... " Yukimura paused, diverting his gaze for a moment to the richly draped futon in the back of the room. "What I'm usually used for." he added.

Mitsunari nodded, he stood up and began to pace the room, he didn't know why it was so difficult for him to talk about it, then he remembered the reaction his main rival in heart Hideyoshi had when he came to him for an answer about this problem. This only served to anger him further.

"Hanbei ordered me to see the best male Oiran this district had, he wouldn't do that randomly, there is probably a good reason ... ah ... ah unless it was to laugh at me and ridicule me before Lord Hideyoshi ... but Hanbei also wants the best for our lord, he knows I'm useful to him ... and if I can not fully serve him ... " he began to think without realizing he was talking out loud all along.

"Hanbei?" Yukimura asked when the Mitsunari voice eventually drift into confused murmurs.

The young man stopped dead in his movement, descending on earth suddenly, it was too late when he returned a murderous look on Yukimura. "It doesn't matter." then he returned in his motion, his feet making very slight rustling on the polished floor, this time he was silent.

Trying somehow not to ignite and not to hit the young man to finally make him sit down and appreciate the drastic efforts he had done to deserve his title of Tayu, Yukimura took a cake and ate it forgetting some of the refinement that was expected of him. There was no reason to waste good food after all. Their game of question and answer long forgotten, he decided to take a more comfortable position.

His legs stretched in front of him and using his arms behind him to stay upright, he asked, too impatient, "So ... it is related to the fact that you say understanding my feeling?"

Mitsunari finally stopped his pacing, and with a sigh he sat near Yukimura, he stared into the hazel eyes. "Yes ... sort of."

Yukimura expression became even more interested, it was not every day that a handsome young man found himself several times in his room, consider the fact that an appointment with him was quite pricey, used his influence, or his money he was not certain, to make sure they are completely alone with Yukimura at the first appointment in spite of all the laws that governed the red light districts, without showing any interest in possible sex and all that just to ask a question. It was natural that Yukimura patience reaches its limits and that he was no longer able to hide his desire to know this question.

"He ... I have a very similar feeling toward a person ... no, toward a man around me." Mitsunari began, seeing that Yukimura listened and wasn't judging his words, he continued, "He infuriates me to the point, he recently got recruited as a general in the army of my Lord Hideyoshi like me but he always had a thing to say my way of being. He makes me crazy ... yet ... yet he haunts my thoughts and I don't know what to do to cast him away, one of his smiles causes sensations that I don't understand, that I can't accept. When I'm not with him I miss his presence when I want to kill him after five minutes if he is in the same room with me, long ago I would have done it if he wasn't useful to my lord. Yes, he confuse me as well, you could say that. "

Yukimura seemed at first to digest the longest sentence Mitsunari ever said since they met, and then taking a thoughtful expression, he took his chin between his index finger and thumb.

"Just like me indeed ... but since we have the same problem, I'm afraid I don't know the solution ..." he said this in a voice so low it was clear that he was actually speaking to himself.

But Mitsunari senses were those of a warrior and he heard perfectly, but it doesn't seem to please him. Eyebrows furrowed and looking sternly at Yukimura, he growled again.

"Hanbei is the greatest strategist of the Toyotomi army ... he wouldn't have sent me to meet you if you were unable to find something."

At these words, Yukimura couldn't restrain a smile,the anger wasn't directed against him but clearly against Hanbei ... if it turns out that it had all been a joke ... Mitsunari had to find a way to make him pay back. Yukimura eventually shrugged .

"Yes, maybe, but for now I don't know what I could do better than anyone else in this kind of sit-oh!" Yukimura suddenly covered his mouth.

Now that he thought about it, this kind of situation... he knew exactly how to release this tension, it was the same impulse that prompted him to taste Masamune lips without even thinking about the consequences ... yes he was attracted to Masamune , and no doubt that Mitsunari was also unconsciously attracted to the other general he spoke of with such passion. Trying somehow to contain the heat climbed to his cheeks, Yukimura looked away.

"Um ... actually, I think he thought that I would teach you how to woo a man." he carefully uttered.

"Completely absurd!" this time Mitsunari cried openly when he stood up. "I made my mind, I will kill Ieyasu with my bare hands! We'll see if he still is an hindrance after that." he went to the door with a decisive step.

Yukimura quickly reacted and stepped between him and the door, he couldn't let Mitsunari leave with the intention of attacking someone's life even if he himself didn't know that Ieyasu personally.

"Think about it, Ishida-dono,.Wouldn't this be a problem to your Lord Hideyoshi?"

The young Oiran wasn't prepared to feel his throat suddenly held tight with one hand while his air supply dried up quickly at the same time the pressure was increasing, he could only let out an indignant groan.

"Don't talk about Lord Hideyoshi lightly, Ieyasu is nothing for him."

The hold had only been a warning and immediately loosened once the sentence completed, something deemed in Mitsunari eyes and his shoulders relaxed, finding a semblance of calm he turned his eyes from those of Yukimura, looking at the ground. The brown haired rubbed his sore throat, wondering why he ever agreed to help Mitsunari despite his untimely and dangerous mood swings, this young man was very volatile. He wasn't fooled into thinking he could be the son of his favorite night companion, the moon.

"But ... don't you sometimes want to touch Ieyasu ... don't you let your eyes wander toward him more than you would have wanted to ?" Yukimura tried.

Several seconds passed during which Mitsunari eyes slowly closed, took a deep breath before answering. "I'm willing to give it a try." He opened his eyes and seemed almost intimidated again when he met the Oiran gaze. "But not today, I'm tired ... I would come back tomorrow."

He turned to leave only after seeing the smile, though a bit forced, and the nod from Yukimura. Mitsunari then nodded in turn to respond. "I didn't wanted to be rude, you can blame today irritation on Ieyasu" he stated before closing the door carefully behind him.

Yukimura slid to the ground, exhausted, he fell flat on the cold hard ground, too much excitement for him in one day, he wasn't used to that ... and tomorrow... he would see him again too, Date Masamune ... his heart was already beating faster at the thought.

"Ah!" he straightened suddenly sitting up.

Date Masamune ... he had heard that name! Again and again customers had pronounced it in fear or in awe, how could he have forgotten? He was a young lord, a conqueror no less, revered and feared for his prowess in battle! Hadn't he said he wanted them to fight!?

"Rhaaaaaaggghhhh!" Yukimura let out a cry of frustration and rage, vigorously rubbing his hair to remove the ornaments.

In which mess could he have fallen again ...

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, having only a vague idea of how he might proceed to leave the confines of the neighborhood and join Masamune, yes he decided it was finally not so difficult to admit how he wanted to see him again, Yukimura came down the stairs making as less noise as possible. He was wearing his red kimono and his gray hakama, and because of coquetry, or will to be his best to Masamune or maybe because of mere habit, he also wore a hint of fragrance.

Discreetly, hiding behind a wall corner, he threw a glance in the lobby. It was normal to find no one there at this hour, so it was only a few servants who were preparing lunch. What Yukimura wanted check foremost, because it was probably the only guarantee of success of his wobbly plan, was that the old owner was still in bed and there was only his wife behind the counter. A big smile painted on his lips when he spotted her the nose in a account books.

"Looking for a partner to play or do you have something to say to me Yuki?" She said without raising her eyes.

Or Yukimura hadn't been very discrete or the grandmother really had the eagles eyes which the rumor endowed her, at least she wasn't without insight. The young man had no choice but to smile sheepishly, letting out a small chuckle when he stepped out of his hiding place. Stepping up to the counter, he quickly looked for a way to explain the situation without getting into a dangerous position and avoiding as much as possible to tell lies, something that was highly dishonorable to him and he absolutely refused to do.

Yukimura had already tried to escape from the brothel several times in the past. But that was when he was still a child and he hadn't made another attempt for many years ... not when he realized that others could also pay for his rebellion. For a moment he tryied to attrack the grandmother gaze but she was still absorbed by the random numbers and notes she had before herself. Worried for a second, Yukimura began to hope that the brothel hadn't have to sell of one of the resident contract again ... there were so few establishments where his fellows were treated well as here, he couldn't wish for anyone to fell in one of those who left the foulest customers do whatever they wanted as long as the money followed.

Sighing, he thought it was not the time to think about that. He now hadn't the right to retreat, putting his hands on the wooden desk, he finally formulated his request in a firm voice. "I have had need to go into town this afternoon. Could you lend me a pass, please?" it was the best he could do, he just hoped she would not ask furhter questions.

Finally the old woman raised her eyes on him. Her eyes seemed to pierce him for a second before a smile splitted her wrinkled face. "I see. Can I trust you to come back before sunset then?"

As soon as she finished her sentence Yukimura felt the warmth of joy invade him. Carried by the momentum, these words came out of his mouth a decibel too loud. "Yes, Yes, of course." he made an effort to calm down. "I would be very honored that you gave me your trust granny." He concluded seriously.

"Very well. I don't wish to see you punished, so make sure to keep that promise, okay?"

Then she stepped of the counter, rummaged through the shelves attached to the wall behind her. Continuously she sat down again and placed before Yukimura a small carved wooden plate, hit with the buffer of the local lord to which was attached a small red silk ribbon used to tie it to the kimono belt. Yukimura took it with two hands trying to curb his enthusiasm.

"This will allow you to step out of the gates of the neighborhood, but not those of the city." she added, shaking his head. "That's all I can give you without upsetting my husband ."

"Thank you, grandma. I wouldn't dare ask for more." He leaned over to give her a little kiss on the cheek, thing he knew she liked more than she would admit.

It wasn't without one last smile and bowing politely to thank her one last time that he left the the house to the empty streets of the red light district. The old woman sighed, resting her elbow on the counter she put her head in her hand.

"Ah, they grow up so fast. I'll damn myself to know who is the person who dares to put my little Yuki in such good mood. I know you heard me Sasuke."

Responding to her voice, the former ninja came out from behind the door under the stairs. He had a woven basket filled with neatly folded and clean sheets in his hands, indicating that despite his eavesdropping, he was actually doing his job. He said nothing but raised an eyebrow at the the grandmother impassive face.

"Why don't you follow him? Don't you want to help a grandmother to get some juicy gossip?" she knew he was going to do it anyway.

Sasuke smiled and put the laundry basket on the floor, he accepted the mission.

It was only when she was alone again that the grandmother shook her head. "Romances usualy end badly in this area ... if only it could happen differently this time." she sighed, sincerely wanting the best for one of her proteges.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukimura passed the guard smoothly with the pass the manager wife gave him. He only had to wait outside the gates for Masamune. There were already many pedestrian in the street and Yukimura became impatient, his blood slowly boiling, he peered over the heads to see the one which haunted his thoughts.

He was shivering from excitement so much it was difficult to hold back, he would see him again, he was sure of it, never had such a sensation interfered to this extent in his body and yet he was supposed to be an expert in flesh pleasure. Yet he dreaded their meeting, he still didn't know what to think of Masamune, should he fear him? Respect him? Adore him? Masamune hadn't introduced himself to him as a lord so Yukimura wasn't sure if he had to treat him as such. Plus what could he have been doing in the red light district at noon? Thinking of that shook Yukimura and he grabbed his kimono over his heart. He dared not imagine what Masamune would think of him if he knew what he was doing every night ... for others, for those who knew, he was nothing more than a merchandise.

"Sanada Yukimura?" A voice called out.

Who could know his real name? Yukimura didn't recognized that voice, it was just vaguely familiar to him as if he had heard it somewhere before. Gazing around him, he sought the caller, he saw now him already making their way to join him.

It was a man taller than him with a smile as wide as his shoulders. The most surprising was his long thick brown hair and longer than Yukimura's, held back in a high ponytail where he had planted three white and red feathers at the base. He was dressed like Yukimura with a simple kimono and hakama, but they were bright and garish colors that could hurt the eyes if looked at for too long in the sun. Yukimura even began to wonder why and how a dyer could do such a job. Seriously, pink, yellow and purple? Fortunately the young man's face was beautiful because it redirected the attention.

"You are Sanada Yukimura, is it not? We met yesterday when you beat these good-for-nothing, nice style of fighting I have to say about it." He said before arriving next to Yukimura, his smile never leaving him.

"Forgive me, but ..." Yukimura didn't see at all who it might be, to be honest it doesn't really remember everything of that particular moment.

"Oh, I was with Masamune. It is him who sent me to get you, he has some unfinished business like finding us a place to spend the afternoon, frankly I don't think you'd come, this guy can really be scary sometimes. " the man interrupted.

So that was why he vaguely knew that voice, that was out of my mind until now, however he was really disappointed that Masamune didn't come to meet him in person, trusting, Yukimura returned his smile, then shook his head. "He saved my life, it was the least that I can do but accept his appointment."

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maeda Keiji , enchanted Sanada Yukimura."

Yukimura looked with apprehension at the hand that had just been extended toward him, he then looked up to Keiji and blinked. The friendly smile the tall brown haired displayed became more contrite. Letting out a nervous laugh he withdrew his hand.

"Yes, well, then maybe we should go meet him now, he isn't very patient this dragon. If you'll follow me, it's not far."

Slowly he began to walk, he pretended to look behind him to see if Yukimura followed him, but he was very surprised that he found that the Oiran already walking beside him.

"Dragon?" Yukimura inquired.

"Yes, Dokuganryu, the one eyed dragon, it is Masamune nickname." Keiji said, keeping an eye on the road and the other on Yukimura.

Yukimura smiled thinking of Masamune face and the first impression he had of him. "It suits him well."

"Truly, huh? You were awesome when you set their account to theses idiots yesterday, but you should see him when he fights." Keiji which until then had not managed to get Yukimura full confidence was now found with all the attention of the young man directed him.

"I really don't understand how such a man may have any kind of interest toward someone like me, and we just met ..." Yukimura said, reflecting out loud. To say the least it was unlikely that a man apparently so strong and powerful can find anything worth in someone he met at the corner of a red light district.

Keiji brought his finger to his lips and looked up in an expression of deep reflection. "Hmm, let's see. If I remember correctly his expression when he first met you and that how he was after you left, I'd say ..." He trailed then with a big smile and all the happiness in his eyes, bringing a hand to his heart and wearing a dramatic air, he added: "It's a love at first sight, love at first sight !"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow and looked dubiously at Keiji. Somewhere deep inside him, the prospect of what Keiji had just said warmed his heart, but another more lucid part made him wonder what kind of tobacco this guy could have been smoking. He was about to protest, but Keiji had only resumed his breath before continuing with gusto.

"No, really." he stopped and looked carefully at Yukimura. The Oiran looked back at him, crossing his arms over his chest in a gesture of impatience. "I mean, it would be good if a real romance would be born between you two, you're just what he needs, I'm certain of that and I know of what . This Dragon really needs love in his life. It is important to know this feel-HEY! "

Keiji was rudely interrupted when he had to duck suddenly to dodge a heavy piece of wood launched at full speed towards his head. Yukimura began to instinctively take a defensive position after the attack, his eyes briefly drifted to the object that had just planted itself in the ground, demonstrating how hard it had been launched. It was a training bokken made from ebony black wood. Yukimura finally turned to the thrower.

"What bullshit are you going to tell again, **playboy ?**"

Masamune advanced towards the two and retrieved his weapon under the incredulous looks. He was dressed for training, wearing a white kimono and a blue hakama and his hair were tied in a short ponytail to prevent them from obstructing his good eye. He placed the bokken on his shoulder after icily gazing at Keiji who grimaced, he was silent for the first time since he had come to meet Yukimura. Then Masamune turned toward the young Oiran.

"You came Sanada Yukimura, I expected no less from you." he said with a smirk.

Yukimura then did something he had never done before, he stammered. "Y-Yes, I was curious to know you more Masamune-dono!" he exclaimed before preventing it, he clenched his jaw, stiff under Keiji amused eyes.

"Oh? **That's right**, let's get serious then Sanada Yukimura." Masamune simply stated .

So without adding anything else, he turned, going back from where he had just arrived. He went through a large open door walking on a paved path he walked straight toward a large rectangular-like building with no apparent story resembling a temple. After exchanging a glance, Yukimura and Keiji followed him. Keiji opened his mouth to make a comment but Masamune was first to speak.

"Unless you do want to die prematurely, abstain from making this comment, okay , playboy?"

Vexed, Keiji made a pout. "How did you manage to figure out what I was going to say?" that didn't mean he would listen to Masamune threat.

Masamune arched an eyebrow. "Since how long I had been stuck with you, I got to know you, **you see**?" he said with a slight smile.

Keiji suddenly put his arm around Yukimura shoulder, "You see Yuki-chan, he is a great friend!"

Far from resenting the sudden contact and nickname, Yukimura began to chuckle, seeing Masamune face freeze in a strong expression of suppressed anger, the dragon eyebrow twitched.

"Tch." he did, before returning on the way to the building.

Before Yukimura had time to realize they were now all three inside.

It was a dojo like the one in Yukimura far away childhood memories , all the windows were left open and to fully let the light enter the place making the waxed floor shine. At South, behind Masamune, there was on the wall a big calligraphy representing the word discipline and a smaller one which wrote fervor. There was also some decorative swords, a plate in the center with the name of the master of the dojo, smaller plates, only a dozen, probably bearing the names of the students. What astonished Yukimura was that Masamune name wasn't included, nor Keiji's. On both sides of the room were special shelves supporting equipment and training weapon, Keiji was also leaning lazily against one of them, yawning without discretion until Masamune begins.

Masamune pointed his wooden sword to the young Oiran. "This is here where our duel will take place, go choose your weapon Sanada Yukimura, show me what you got."

Yukimura did not even have the idea to reply that he had only received a small glimpse of military education and that was so long ago, but no, the need to face him, to see Masamune true strength was lighting a fire burning in him. He ran his hands on the wooden weapon, sometimes diverting his gaze on Masamune and it pleased him to see that he too was boiling, he was a man who loved the challenge and could recognize the strength, Yukimura liked that.

His father was a spear wielder was what came to mind when the Oiran fingers passed on a bo the same wood as Masamune bokken, it looked heavy , just what he needed. The spear ... at his age he should have already learned and mastered all the secret techniques of his family, he vaguely remembered having been proud that his older brother had already mastered some when he was no older than twelve years old, his body remembered his lessons ... even if Yukimura just didn't have the chance to reach that age in is family.

It was his thought when he grabbed another bo, a spear in each hand, one for each loved one who had left him behind, yet at that moment, it was as if he could feel them, holding his hands while without knowing it he made the first step to restore the glory of the proud Sanada clan.

Instinctively, he took an offensive posture a spear in front of him and the other at his side. "I'm ready Date Masamune." he cried, his eyes flaming determination.

Masamune had a predatory smile. "**Bring it on**!"

The first blow came so fast he barely had time to block, the second shot didn't wait for him to reposition and the shock wave of a new impact of wood against wood echoed in his body. Three seconds later, the pain spread to his back and his eyes opened to gaze at the ceiling. His jaw clenched, he fell so fast, it was horribly frustrating, disappointed in himself Yukimura thought it was time to dig a hole to bury himself with his shame.

Masamune hand then entered his sight. Yukimura took it and while Masamune helped him get back on his feet, he was taken aback by the fact that he was not as equally disappointed by the lack of challenge he had given him.

"You managed to tay up five seconds and block two of my strikes. I saw your potential, now do it again! Fight me and learns, gets better and better again!" he cried, inflating Yukimura mood.

"Yes!" the Oiran replied fervently. Why he felt so alive suddenly? he ... was ... happy like never before. It was like finding a hint of the life he should have. A life of struggle and perpetual challenge, a life that spoke to the samurai blood that flowed in his veins. Yukimura didn't really know what Masamune saw in him, but it was as if he felt it too, it was there ...

Masamune just give him time to gather his weapons before resuming his attacks. The one eyed brunet spared no shots, he wasn't treating Yukimura like a fragile thing and it encouraged him. Their exchange continued and despite all the times Masamune put Yukimura down, he got up to answer him, it was as if something asleep until now, a fierce and wild beast awoke in him called and excited by the encouragement and beating of the one eyed dragon. Perhaps his very soul was simply called out by Masamune's. Yes, Yukimura felt it had to be something like that.

And the day passed like a wind.

Breathless, sweaty, Yukimura this time had been put down after two whole minutes, better yet, three of his hits had almost reached Masamune and one of them even seemed to have surprised him. Yukimura was on a fast track to achieve a good level and the smile Masamune gave him showed he didn't expect less from him.

Thinking they would still share a skirmish, Yukimura tensed, The long haired man hadn't expected that the other throws his wooden sword to the ground, a somewhat nervous air disturbing his features .

"Tch! I knew I wouldn't have the patient to wait. It's over for today Sanada Yukimura."

Without further ado he left the dojo through a door leading to the garden. Yukimura was afraid.

"So finally, I'm not good enough for you Masamune-dono." he murmured, lowering his head, his heart suddenly clenching.

"Nah, Masamune is not a good teacher that's all, he may already be thinking about a way to help you grow faster, that's why I'm here too." Keiji stated still bouncy.

Yukimura had almost forgotten that the taller man had been there all the time when he had initially seemed about to fall asleep Keiji had actually watched the exchanges all day long with the greatest attention,himself wasn't expecting that it would hold his interest this much. It was something completely different from the deadly fighting spreading young blood on the battlefield. It was something unique that he could end up to appreciate too much if he wasn't careful. Keiji was also a warrior, he shouldn't be jealous that Masamune has found a partner such as Yukimura, it wasn't in his nature.

"Maeda-dono ..." Yukimura started not really knowing what to say to the other man attempt to cheer him up.

He felt Keiji coming pushing him on his back, pointing in the direction where Masamune was gone. "You should go to him, he is the one who needs encouragement now, show him that you'll not give up."

Yukimura followed Keiji encouraging smile, "You're right Maeda-dono, thank you." he nodded without saying more and hurried to meet Masamune.

Although the inner garden of the dojo was huge, Yukimura had no trouble locating Masamune with the sound of water he made when he poured water on his uper body with buckets to wash the sweat and cool himslef. Yukimura gasped when he came face to face with him in front of the well. The blind dragon had withdrawn his kimono, the sleeves pending on each side of his hips. Yukimura's eyes followed the drops of water descending from the brunet hair, slipping onto a protruding shoulder then riding on the clavicle to descend along a chest marked by thin white scars barely visible before slipping chaotically on abdominal drawn but not to much prominent, only to disappear in the most adorable navel Yukimura has ever seen.

He thought losing ground when Masamune looked back at him, this satisfied and relieved look on his face. Yukimura was of course familiar with lust, but the one he then felt for this man was so strong ... as an uncontrollable firestorm. Yukimura swallowed to recompose himself ... he could never do that, it was impossible, Masamune couldn't be that kind of man, if he knew Yukimura thoughts, if he knew what he really was, he would be disgusted of him Yukimura was certain. The simple idea that he could one day share a bed with Masamune became something mortifying.

"**Like what you see**?" Masamune foreign sentence pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts.

"What ? I don't understand this language Masamune-dono." Yukimura responded, looking away halfheartedly. He had understood nothing but Masamune had said that with a joking tone, and that was enough for him not to get carried away.

He heard the other man laugh slightly. Then resuming a semblance of seriousness, Masamune continued. "You still need to train, but I know now that you're the opponent I wanted. Come back tomorrow."

It was an order, not a question.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Yukimura said, answering the same time the unspoken question he had seen in Masamune lone eye. "_You won't give up_?"

A silence passed between them during which they did nothing other than to look into the other eyes, then Masamune blue one closed, cutting the silent conversation.

"Yesterday ..." he said, stepping forward.

"Hun?" Yukimura said surprised when Masamune put a hand on his cheek.

"You surprised me so I haven't really been able to show you what I'm really capable of." He came dangerously closer.

"What mhpphh …"

Masamune lips came seal Yukimura's drinking his words. At first wanting to push him away, Yukimura found himself quickly absorbed by the residual excitement still remained in his body and that this brutal pressure of lips had just burst something akin to a volcano. The feel of those demanding lips eventually extinguished any consistency in his mind, all he managed to do was to respond to the kiss, his primal instinct taking over the rest as his hands rose to come intertwine in Masamune wet hair and the other tilted their heads to be even closer, to make their kiss deeper.

It was... so good…

Yukimura let out a muffled groan of appreciation, or maybe of surprise as his tongue began to fight furiously with the one trying to invade his mouth. Yukimura showed no sign of submission, as he had been during their training, agile, talented, determined, but still too inexperienced to expect defeat his opponent. It was forbidden to Oirans whatever the rank to kiss the lips of their hosts, this was only his second real kiss.

Masamune released him as suddenly as he had kissed him, slightly out of breath, he wiped Yukimura lips, wet with saliva, with his thumb.

"That was in thanks for coming to meet me." "_A thank you for entering my life_." remained unsaid but Yukimura heard it loud and clear. He smiled, detaching himself from the other man.

"See you tomorrow, Masamune-dono."

Masamune was seized with a shiver looking at Yukimura retreating back. He could have sworn that a violent killing intent was suddenly directed against him. He glanced around him, it had been so succinct... maybe it was just his imagination.

TBC

I want to thank all of you for your kind and wonderful reviews, I'm still working on this fic so be there to read the next chapter, I'll try to update faster I promise.


End file.
